Daughter of Evil
by DanisaurSaysRAWR
Summary: Based on the series by Mothy/Akuno-P. I suck at summaries, so, yeah, if you know the songs, you'll know what it's about. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or the song Daughter of Evil, or any of the songs in the series. They are all by Mothy-P, not me.**

**Author's Note: This is not the first fanfic I've written, but it's the first one that I'm actually posting on here. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be too harsh. Also, I know there is a really huge, complicated plot, written by Mothy-P, but this story is based on my interpretation of the videos I saw, along with some random stuff I added. So yeah, it's not going to be exactly the same, but I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

Daughter of Evil: Chapter One

"Your majesty."

I glanced up, straightening against the back of my throne. Standing before me was my devoted servant and twin, Len. He bowed and awaited my approval while I smiled, amused by his refusal to say anything more without my consent. I grinned at him and asked eagerly, "Yes? What is it?"

"Meiko Sakine has requested a meeting with you, your majesty," he replied.

"Who?"

He repeated, "Meiko Sakine. You had her older brother executed a week ago, my lady."

"Hmm," I thought for a moment and suddenly remembered the young woman with short brown hair. I responded, "Ugh, yes, I do remember her. The one who wouldn't quit screaming during the execution?" I sighed, "Very well then, let's get this over with."

Len nodded and opened the large doors of the throne room. Meiko Sakine was led into the room, followed by two of the palace guards. Their boots made loud, echoing steps on the yellow and black tiled floor.

I held my head high and demanded, "You wished to speak with your queen?"

Meiko bowed hastily and nervously tugged at her frayed red dress. She stammered quietly, "yes, your hughness, I – I was wondering if I might borrow some money -"

Shocked by her audacity, I exclaimed, "You dare ask me for money?! You are still indebted to me, as you have been for the last half a year!"

Meiko's head snapped up and she looked me right in the eyes.

"Please - My brother, he - I can't run the shop without him! If I could just afford to hire someone- I could have my debt repaid in a few months -"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "Your brother deserved what he got, and anybody affected by his absence will not be pitied! He was conspiring against me, and I'll have you know you're lucky I didn't kill you as well!"

Her eyes filled with tears as she yelled, my brother was right about you!"

Rolling my eyes, I ordered, "Take her away."

Meiko ran forward as if she were going to punch me, but my guards held her firmly in place.

"To the dungeon, majesty?"

I sneered, "Let's not waste our time on an insignificant, worthless peasant. Just get her out of here."

By now the tears were running quickly down Meiko's face, and the guards began to drag her away.

"You'll pay for this!" She screamed, struggling against their strong grip, "I swear I'll get revenge!"

"Good luck with that!" I called mockingly as Len shut the door behind Meiko and the guards. As he turned to face me once again, I noticed he was frowning slightly.

"Len? What is it?" I asked.

He hesitated, but obediently answered, "with all due respect, my lady, that was a bit harsh."

My eyes widened, and I exclaimed, "Her brother was plotting against me! I heard he and some others were going to sneak in and set the castle on fire!"

He nodded, almost bowing, and replied, "I'm well aware of that, my lady. I'm simply worried about what will happen if this goes on."

"Oh, what on earth do you mean, Len?" I sighed.

"The citizens are upset. They're not satisfied with the way your majesty is running the country."

My eyes went from wide to narrow in an instant, and I demanded, "What exactly are you implying?"

"There's a chance of an uprising, a rebellion," he answered, "What will you do if that happens?"

"Hmph." I stood up, holding my head high and replied, I am perfectly capable of keeping my country in order."

Len bowed deeply and said, "Of course. I was merely expressing my concern over your safety, my lady. It is my duty to ensure your safety no matter what."

DONG!

"Ah, it's snack time!" I exclaimed when I heard the sound of the clock striking.

Len bowed, replied, "Yes, my lady," and left to prepare my snack.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Later that week, I sat at my round table with the yellow and black lace table cloth, sipping my tea. I nearly dropped my tea cup when I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Len stepped through the door holding an envelope. He said, "My lady, a letter from the Blue Country has arrived.Shall I read it to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The Blue Country? Didn't the Blue Country trade with the Yellow Country long ago?"

Len nodded and answered, "Yes, but ties were cut between the two, long before we were even born."

"Hm. Could the people of Blue be trying to resume trade with the Yellow once again?"

Len replied, "Since the prince has recently come of age, he has more of a say in what their government does. It's very possible."

I curiously peered at the letter. "Well then. Let's see."

"Yes my lady." Len opened the envelope, unfolded the clean white paper, and read:

'Dear Queen Rin Kagamine of the Yellow Country,

It has recently come to my attention that our countries were once trade partners, but the partnership dissolved due to a gradual distrust between our rulers. Now that both our countries are under new rule, I see no reason why we should not resume the agreement we once shared. I would be delighted if you would send me a response letting me know your opinion on the matter. – Sincerely, Prince Kaito Shion of the Blue Country.

As Len set the letter on the table, I smiled and said, "Lovely. Len, write back to the prince of Blue at once. Tell him that I look forward to doing business with him, and that I would be pleased if he would accept an invitation to the palace in order to discuss the issue further."

He bowed, replied, "Yes, my lady," and exited the room. As I watched him go, I smiled to myself. The Country of Blue…I wonder what it's like…

So, was it any good? I am aware that I really know next to nothing about government and trade and all that, so correct me if I screwed up anything, please! Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. I really can't tell, because while I'm writing, it feels like forever, but once I go back and read it, I'm like 'That's really short… T-T ' So yeah, let me know what you think, review, PM, it really doesn't matter to me, but please please don't be too harsh; my feelings are easily smashed! Also, I'm not sure how often I will update, because I don't often have access to computers (I'm doing this at school right now XD) But I promise you I will keep writing and post it all eventually! ^-^ Have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Evil: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, the song Daughter of Evil, or the game I used to make the title page! The song is by Mothy/Akuno-P, and the game, Chibi Maker, is on Deviant art, by gen8.**

**Thank you to The Freak Queen for reviewing and being awesome! And thank you to anyone else who read! You are awesome! On with the story! ^-^**

Rin's POV

It was a perfect day. The sun was out and the grass looked brighter than ever. I smiled, looking out the large glass widow. It was only a matter of time before I would see the prince of the Blue Country riding across those green hills toward my palace. Tightly clutching the last letter he had written in response to mine, I eagerly stood on my toes in order to get a better look. After about five more minutes, I gave up and started walking toward my throne room, sighing impatiently. When I arrived, I unfolded the letter. He had written back a few days after I had replied to him. Sitting down on my throne and arranging my gown nicely, I began to re-read the letter.

Dear Queen Rin Kagamine of the Yellow Country,

I was thrilled when your response arrived to me, and I would be honored if you would have me as a guest in your palace. Is the twelfth of June a convenient date for you? I would like to have our partnership arranged as soon as possible, but if not, I would be pleased if you would let me know a more suitable date. I look forward to meeting you and visiting your lovely country. – Sincerely, Prince Kaito Shion of the Blue Country

My head snapped up as I heard Len opening the doors. Behind him was an unfamiliar man with blue hair, wearing a white suit.

Len cleared his throat and announced, "may I present Prince Kaito Shion of the Blue Country."

I almost let out a gasp of excitement, but managed to restrain myself. The prince smiled and bowed.

"Queen Rin. How lovely to finally meet you," he greeted me, his sapphire eyes shining.

I stood up and curtsied, replying, "the pleasure is mine, Prince Kaito. I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Now that you are here, shall I have my servant bring us tea?"

Len nodded and answered, "yes, my lady," starting to walk toward the door.

"No, that won't be necessary," Kaito interrupted kindly.

Len turned around, narrowed his eyes, and said stiffly, "I obey the Queen's orders and nobody else's. If she wants me to make you a cup of tea, I'll do it, regardless of whether you drink it or not." With that, he left, with Kaito calling an apology after him. Kaito turned to me and asked, "do you think he heard me? I apologize for my behavior; I was simply trying to decrease the amount of work for him."

Surprised, I answered, trying to sound nonchalant, "Len is most loyal to me. If I asked him to, he would do anything, anything at all. There's no need to apologize, honestly."

He smiled at me, and I felt butterflies form in my stomach. I instantly loved his smile, and the way his royal blue hair fell in his eyes. I hoped I looked alright. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Len returned with our tea moments later, and he led us to another room to discuss our agreement and drink our tea. Immediately I recognized Kaito's dislike for the orange pekoe and realized he was only drinking it to be polite. I called, "Len, I'd like you to bring a cup of tea of the Prince's liking."

Len turned to Kaito expectantly. Knowing it would be no use to protest, Kaito told him, "I'd like green tea, please," and Len left the two of us alone again.

"Now, shall we get to work?"

We spoke of our trade agreement for only about twenty minutes. It was rather tedious, but I enjoyed every second of looking at him and listening to him. After settling the agreement, we proceeded telling and asking each other about ourselves and our countries.

"is it true you're only fourteen years old?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, it is. And you have recently turned eighteen, if my sources are correct?"

He replied, "yes I have." He hesitated for a moment, but continued, "forgive me for changing the subject so abruptly, but what state is your country in economically?"

I giggled and replied, "you are forgiven, but please don't worry about our economy. We are doing just fine, why do you ask?"

He frowned and replied, "I couldn't help noticingthat the citizens looked…well, a bit undernourished. Most were looking sad, worried, or angry as well. Are you sure you are not in need of assistance?"

Slightly annoyed, I told him, "I assure you, the Yellow Country is perfectly capable of sustaining itself."

Perhaps noticing my annoyance, he replied, "yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was merely being curious."

I nodded understandingly, and he stood up and said, "I must return to my country at once! But I will write, we'll get the details of our agreement worked out, and I think our countries will be good friends."

I struggled to hold back a wide grin and replied, "of course. My servant will see you to the doors."

Once we were outside, he mounted his white horse, waving, and called, "I hope to hear from you soon, Queen Rin!"

I daintily waved back and replied, "you certainly will! Until we meet again!"

Len stepped up beside me and said, excuse me my lady, it's snack time."

DONG!

"Told you," he smirked, "I'll be back shortly."

As I turned back to the direction Kaito was riding, he was now nothing more than white and blue blur in a sea of green grass. Still I stayed and watched until all sight of him was lost.

Leaning against the door frame, I sighed, wishing already that he was still here. By now I had realized that I was hopelessly in love with him, and that there was nothing I could do about it but wait impatiently for his letter and hope he would eventually feel the same way about me.

**I hope I didn't make anybody throw up while reading the parts where Rin is falling in love with Kaito, I have no experience with that sort of thing, besides reading shojo manga. :3 Please please review, PM, it doesn't matter! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I always write on paper first, but I don't have my own computer, so yeah…. ^-^**


End file.
